


Trouble with a Tail (tales of troubles)

by Lady Adain (pocketTherapist)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fox!Ichigo, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Ichigo gets stuck in the body of a fox, Sort Of, fox fic, kitsunegeddon, the details aren't really important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketTherapist/pseuds/Lady%20Adain





	Trouble with a Tail (tales of troubles)

Ichigo… has no idea how this happened. He stares down at his front paws--yes, he has  _ paws _ \--expectantly. Nothing happens. He looks up. Way up. The hollow that (presumably) did this is clearly confused by the absence of its prey, and is vanishing into a Garganta. He wants to leap after it, but coordinating four walking limbs instead of two is confusing, and he only manages to trip facefirst into the curb. 

 

Not the best start, really. 

 

It takes him almost ten minutes of adaptation before he can manage to walk successfully, and even then his vision is different, as is his sense of balance, and the amount of input he’s receiving from his  _ other _ senses is suddenly overwhelming. He keeps walking into things--or walking his whiskers into things, which is apparently almost the same thing to his new form. 

 

Also, his tail is doing its own thing and he can’t figure out what muscles are connected to it and how to control them, which keeps knocking him  _ even more _ off-balance. It’s a bushy red monstrosity, bedraggled and ragged. Every breath hurts, too, aching like his ribs have been broken. In fact, his entire small body hurts like he's been hit by a car, and he's certain that at least one of his hind legs is broken. 

 

Ichigo has staggered halfway home before he realizes that there’s no possible way he’s going to explain this. He can’t even talk; he’s definitely going to be unable to communicate that someone needs to knock his soul out of this animal. Furthermore, whatever instincts come with being trapped in the body of a fox or whatever are _ screaming _ at him to get away. 

 

He heads for the Shouten, instead, collapsing with an involuntary yip of pain next to the edge of the property. 

 

Naturally, the heavens decide that this is the perfect time for a downpour. Ichigo is drenched in moments, his fur slicked to his body. He's almost horrified to feel relief at the steady coolness washing away some of the pain in his flank. His vision blurs and wavers, and Ichigo cannot help but snap his teeth in helpless agony. Despite his best efforts, though, consciousness evades him, and the darkness rises up to claim him.


End file.
